comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
MARVEL COMICS: Marvel Cinematic Universe (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. ep 17)
MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE Turn, Turn, Turn is the seventeenth episode of the television series Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Watch Captain America The Winter Soldier before this episode. TRAILER: PLOT: One night, John Garrett finds his personal plane under siege from two S.H.I.E.L.D. drones, having to narrowly evade missile fire. Meanwhile on Coulson’s plane, May insists that her hardline had only gone directly to Nick Fury, and that she has nothing to do with the Clairvoyant, or their plane mysteriously changing course. Fitz too admits to setting up his own hardline to talk to Simmons at the Hub, leading Coulson to believe Simmons might inadvertently have been the leak. At the Hub, Simmons conceals her work from Agent Tripplet, though he offers to use his own clearance to get her in touch with Agent Weaver at the academy. Garrett radios into Coulson with his situation, and Coulson knocks May unconscious with the icer, placing her in the cell with Ward to buy time. Rerouting the plane’s weapon systems, Coulson and Fitz manage to aid Garrett in fending off the drones, which also appear to have been sent by Victoria Hand. Hand prepares her men to have their loyalties tested that day, while Garrett balks at Coulson’s theory that Hand could be the Clairvoyant. Meanwhile, Skye decodes the encrypted message that seems to have spread throughout S.H.I.E.L.D., which reads “OUT OF THE SHADOWS, INTO THE LIGHT,” as sent by HYDRA. Garrett suggests they abandon the plane rather than walk into a HYDRA trap at the Hub, but Fitz and Coulson insist on the need to rescue Simmons and Tripplet. Meanwhile, Simmons manages to get in contact with Agent Weaver, though the S.H.I.E.L.D. academy has since been infiltrated by HYDRA and is compromised. Tripplet locks the door, alarming Simmons, though he offers her a knife in case she suspects him of being a HYDRA agent. Meanwhile, May wakes up in the hold with Ward, insisting that she hadn’t betrayed anyone. As the plane arrives to the Hub, and Hand’s men take out their guns, Coulson has May use her direct line to Fury for help, only to find a voice on the other end claiming that Director Fury is dead. As the team arms up to fight their way out of the plane, May confesses to Coulson that Fury tasked her with keeping an eye on him after his resurrection, as well as taking her own secret initiative to put together their team, in case Coulson turned dangerous. Coulson has Skye delete records of their past missions and artifacts to prevent falling into HYDRA hands, just before agents breach the plane, and Garrett leads the team to fight their way out. Meanwhile, Hand faces down Simmons and Tripplet to explain that HYDRA has infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D., testing their loyalty before revealing that she remains a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Hand believes that Coulson must be HYDRA, given all the secrets he’d kept and broken protocols in the last few months, but Simmons vehemently denies it. Ward and Skye prepare to infiltrate the Hub’s server rooms from a closet, seeing a number of guards in between, for which Ward insists he’ll have to take them on himself. Remembering Skye’s post-“The Well” offer of a drink, Ward relays how he’d like to take her up on it if they survive, to which Skye reveals that she knew about his relationship with May, but would take him up on it anyway. Skye offers him a last kiss, before Ward takes on the multiple guards, just barely managing to subdue them. Coulson and Garrett debate whether or not to kill Victoria Hand for her laundry list of evil deeds, but Coulson realizes from Garrett’s words that he’d never actually told anyone else that Raina had been inside the memory-unlocking machine. Garrett watches as Coulson puts together that he must be the Clairvoyant, before a strike team enters the room. Invoking Sitwell’s name, Garrett invites the HYDRA-loyal operatives to take out their counterparts, as Garrett gives a hearty “Hail HYDRA.” Garrett admits to merely going with the flow of HYDRA’s dominance over S.H.I.E.L.D., preparing the men to kill Coulson and May (but not Fitz), before Skye’s bomb rattles the compound. May and Coulson use the confusion to take out the guards, finally knocking Garrett out with a concussion grenade, as Hand enters the room and reveals that she heard the truth from outside. After taking Garrett into custody, Hand recaps that Captain America managed to take down the HYDRA helicarriers, though HYDRA remains in operation while S.H.I.E.L.D. has been decimated. Coulson urges her to lock down the remaining facilities, particularly the Fridge, as Ward insists on being the one to personally lock Garrett away. Afterward, Skye laments that S.H.I.E.L.D. has fallen, while Coulson tasks her and Fitz with repairing the plane, allowing May to remain with them as they search for a new mission. Ward accompanies Hand en route to place Garrett in the Fridge, but Hand suggests that Ward take more immediate action, shooting the right Clairvoyant this time around. Ward loads his gun, but instead takes out the protection detail, shooting Hand last, as a HYDRA logo overtakes the screen. After the credits, Ward looks at Hand’s dead body, tuning out Garrett as he tells his flare gun story. CAST MONITOR'S NOTES: In the after-math of Captain America: The Winter Soldier, the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. must deal with HYDRA. Category:Captain America The Winter Solider Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:HYDRA Category:Department H Category:Alpha Flight Category:Steve Rogers - Captain America